How do you make me so happy
by dreamyrai
Summary: He makes her laugh. She brings things out of him. rated m for possible sexual content. please review other wise i'll discontinue
1. Chapter 1

Aditya& Neji chapter 1

Authors note:i do not own Naruto or any characters accept Spice and Paprika pleaze enjoy

I was walking down the street and I happen to be in a deep conversation with Hinata (more like I was doing all the talking to my self but hey she's my best friend the 1 who actually listens and I listen to her wen she actually feels like talking.) any how we were on our way to go shopping and cuz I needed a new get up trust me wen I say that I really needed anew out fit I looked pretty raggedy that day. Wen Naruto and Shikamaru met us at the store. As always Shikamaru complained about us dragging him out to a store.  
"This is gonna be a drag."  
"Shut up and deal with it stop ur complaining boy not 1 complaint today do you get me Shika."  
"Fine fine your worst then my mother."  
Then next thing you heard was a big loud clapping noise because I hit Shikamaru in the head.  
"What did I say about complaining boy.(referring to Shikamaru) Hey Naruto you ready for the long day ahead of us?"  
"Yeah yeah lets just get this over with."  
Smack I gave Naruto a smack across the head  
"Hey no negative comments you heard what I said to Shikamaru"  
"Okay okay."  
"Hinata ready 2 go now."  
"Yeah I'm ready."  
The first 5 stores just wasn't my style cause the clothes didn't go with my skin tone but I have a chocolate like complexion then I have a red nice outfit that fit tight like a glove with my hair down your back and gray eyes (wen I figure out how to put the picture I drew on here then I'll show u what she really looks like)Finally we came across a store with some clothes that had my name written all over them an just when we were about to go to the fitting place. When we get into the fitting place we go when all of a sudden Hinata makes a bathroom stop so we waited for her . But then we saw Neji come in the store and immediately I new why she abruptly decided she needed to use the bathroom so I nock on the door 2 see if she was ok but it just seemed as if she didn't want 2 talk 2 me so then Neji looks rite at me with those eyes and im sorry to say but I felt like my heart was gonna jump rite out my chest I was just that pissed with him beacouse Hinata finally admitted that she felt like she wasn't good enough 4 her family. Well he most have sensed my feelings cause he walked rite towards and Shikamaru says (surprising Naruto and Shikamaru culd say very little wen me an Hinata were shopping kinda funny cuz every time they did say something either I hit them or I stared them down so they gave up on complaining usually Ino would be helping but she was runnng the flower shop)  
"Oh boy what does he want come on Aditya lets get a move on." said Shika so just as he was about to say something to me I entered the girls rest room and sayed lets leave Hinata there is no need for us to be in here I'll purchase the clothes so we can go and u can pay me back later by buying us something to eat I promise nothing will go wrong ok I'll be rite back.  
I left the bathroom and went to purchase the clothes with Neji hot on my tail and just as I was going back to the bathroom my temper snapped.  
"What do you want with me? Is there a problem that I need to know about?"  
"Well no I just wanted to let you know that the hokage wanted for me to work with you and Shikamaru on the next mission."  
"Ok I get the point thank you for informing me but please excuse me I'd really like to finish shopping with my friends fare well."  
He cutt me off and said his name but I let him no I already new your name smart one(I had an attitude the whole time)

well u guys that's all for now  
the next 1's coming today after school mwa guys. Please comment. Also this story is also on my Quizilla my name on their is raeraelovesneji12 im upgrading and changing some stuff.


	2. a kiss chapter2

Chapter 2

"Did I say something that made you mad?"  
"No it's not what you say it's what you do that pissed me go off!!"  
"Well I don't know what your problem is but I haven't said anything or done anything wrong to you so there is no reason for hostility."  
Okay people by then your really pissed and about to get brolic (Brolic is a ghetto term for getting loud and about to fight) with him. Now mind ya'll Shikamaru and Naruto were looking for me because Hinata wouldn't come out of the bathroom and they thought that I could. Just as I open my mouth to give him a piece of my mind  
"Aditya Keyione-"  
"Stop!!! Ok Shikamaru I got the point I'll go Hinata just please don't say the whole name jeez your like my father. (I directed that to Shikamaru.) As for you I'm not threw with you yet." By then I was waging my finger at him given him sass. "You and I have unfinished business."  
I said but he looked like he was lost in thought so I decided to read his thoughts and this is what was going on in his head.  
"I wonder what is up with this girl; I have not said any thing wrong to her I just met her. How does she know Hinata? Well I may not know what's wrong with her but I do know what's right she seems very fit but she's quick tempered she must not have any patience I wonder what her fighting ability is. I've never seen any one with such a chocolate color. Hmm not bad to look at I wonder what's up with her eye's they were dark a minute ago wait!! Why is she staring at me so hard its like-"  
"Hello! Anyone in there??" I said. I had enough of reading his mind. (It's 1 of your special talents)  
"What did you say? I didn't catch that."  
"Well we see that Neji. Why are you staring at Aditya so hard? What, do you have a crush on her?" Naruto says wiggling his eyebrows up and down. I laugh then hook my arms around Shikamaru and Naruto's arms and we walk away leaving Neji flabbergasted Neji yells back  
"Wh- why you insignificant-"  
"Neji lets just go." says Tenten.  
I made my way over to the restroom and went in.  
"Hinata? Hinata, Neji's gone now let's go."  
"Thank you Aditya. How did you know?"  
"I saw him just after you came in here lets go. I'll transfer what happened straight out of my mind to yours on our way to eat."  
"OK Aditya lets go I'm ready now!"  
"Ok but don't forget your treating this time."  
"Okay we came out the bathroom and made our way to Naruto and Shikamaru. Shikamaru gave me the look that told me he had somthen to say 2 me, so I let myself into his head and we talked (lets just call it that for now.) the whole way there to Naruto's favorite Raman shop (which Naruto ran infront of us screamen at the top of his lungs Raman. Raman. Raman.) The conversation went alittle like this.  
"What's up Shika?"  
"Stop calling me that!! Tell me what that was all about why was Neji in your face man that was strange." He said me sounding worried so I spent the whole time talking to Shikamaru and maken small talk with Hinata. After I told Shikamaru and Hinata the whole story Shikamaru called me a bother and ya'll know wut happened then he ended getting a mental smack.  
"Aditya?!!"  
"Yes Hinata?" I said.  
"I think Neji is going to end up being your boyfriend you guys are kinda meant for each other."  
"Hinata? Where did that come from? I don't like that bastard! he's mean to you which mean she has no chance with me. (Mind you, you guys we're almost at the Raman place.)we finally get made it and there was Naruto on his third bowl of Raman, and I saw a small smile and blush come to her face and I looked at Shikamaru and smiled although we're all in different squads we're really kinda close although today was different because Choji wasn't coming. (Because he was hungry.) We made it into the restaurant to find Naruto on his second bowl of food when we went in we sat down and we ordered our food every one else but Naruto settled for one bowl of soup and we waited to see which one of us would say we're beat and then I got to thinken about the events that went on today. I wonder what this bothersome mission I would have to do.  
"What now Aditya I'm full." Shikamaru says.  
"I'm full to." Says Hinata.  
"Well I'm not done yet." Says Naruto  
Then in walks Neji. He gives me 'the look'. You know the look they give you the look you up and down look like they got something to say so I transferred a thought into Shikamaru's head telling him I'd be back and why I'm going cause he's always questioning me.  
He thought back.  
"Don't do anything stupid Aditya."  
"Okay Shika"  
Then I said out loud. "Neji."  
He looked at me as if he was shocked.  
"What do you want?"  
"Can I have a word with you?"  
"Sure."  
We stepped outside the Raman shop place with all eyes on us and began to walk in the forest under the beautiful sky filled with stars.  
"Neji, I think you should acknowledge Hinata a little more I mean it's none of my business but-"  
"Your rite it's none of your business so why-"  
"Don't cut me off Neji Huyga your going to listen. Understand me?!"  
"Fine."  
"I'm just tryna say that if you wasn't so mean to her and acknowledge her maybe she wouldn't beat herself up so bad. That's all I'm-" all of a sudden he's kissing me cutting me off I react immediately closing my eyes forgetting about everybody else except me and Neji. It was so amazing…  
"I'm sorry but since I saw you earlier….I just couldn't help myself."  
"Wow-"  
He started kissing me senseless I was kind of dazed he was gonna kiss me again but I put a hand to his lips.  
"Neji wait you don't even know m-"

oooooo cliff hangover please review because i will discontinue if i dont get any at all


	3. feelings

Chapter 3

He kissed me one last time after cutting me off and simply left really fas. So later after we ate and they had gotten over the shock the boys went home afterr offering to walk us home which we refused which was kind of a bad idea.. I found out later… after I walked Hinata home I had almost reached home when I felt someone's chakra signal I turned around to find noneother than Neji following me home.

"What now and dissappear."

"Just wanted 2 make sure that you were home safe." I looked at him and laughed.

"NO you didn't. You aren't that caring." I said, shocking him. "Yes Iknow about your uncaring unreacting personality." I said. Then something happened. SOMETHING happened that will remain my memory for the remainder of my life.

Later that night..

I was in bed thinking of that amazing kiss that I would always remember. The way he held my gaze as he leaned in to kiss me the way his arms in closed around my tiny waist the way his toun- ugh. What the hell is wrong with me I just met the asshole today not to mention his arrogant ways ugh I can't stand that. I used to pop the shit out of Uchiha every time he started acting that way it was always unexpected so he never dodged any of my hits. Yeah my friends are pretty damn used to me I guess. Uggh Neji is so fucking confusing what the fuck is wrong with him damnit.

(over the months before the assigned mission Neji had gradually made his way into Aditya's life and boy do they have a strong attraction he can't keep his damn hands off her.)

Since Neji had warned me of the mission months ago, I had already packed me and my sisters stuff, & getting cussed out the whole time in the process because I didn't bother to tell my sisters why I was touching their shit Mami even gave me a few words and… that's not usual oh well....).  
All of us were walking to a breakfast place cuze I had decided I wanted to eat out. we were walking with Choji, Hinata, Shika and Neji who decided that he wanted to come along when he heard hinata mention my name to his uncle. 'hmmm someone is really diggen me rite now'I thought 2 myself. Shika as usual the leader of the gang as well as Mami because of their smarts.  
"Do all of you have you r stuff packed?"  
my sisters were about to say no.  
"Don't worry I packed all ya'll shit while ya'll were so busy cussin' me out you dumb asses. That's what family is supposed to do we're supposed to look after eachother no matter how much we don't get along. "I said this while looking dead at Neji who was avoiding my piercing gray eyes.  
" Sorry Miss fiesty." My sisters said at the same time. I blew them a kiss because after all i am a drama queen.  
"Aditya?"  
"Hmmm.?"  
"Are you ready yet ?" Shika asked me.  
" Yupe."  
We told him what all of are weapoms were, went to pick up the merchants that we had to escort. Then we met up an hour later and set off. I who was listning to my ipod that my sis Mami had envented (come on people I'ma musician I can't live without music bare with me.) When Yue had called me with her mind.  
"Yes Miss mouthy?"  
" You still didn't tell us what went down yesterday!!"  
" Oh alright I'll send it to all of u except Neji and the merchants threw my network. Ya'll ready??" I said out loud to my friends.  
"yeah" they all said.  
So I sent them everything that happened not hiding anything from my friends.  
Yue was surprised. While Mami had dropped her jaw. Hinata was giggling and shikamaru was just like 0.o whoaaa...Neji was just simply confused why every 1 was just staren at him. every 1 just stared laughing at him even Hinata was giggling.  
"Okay evey 1 lets set up camp.!!"  
So we set up our and i were put on guard duty.  
"so Aditya?"  
"Yes Neji?"  
"How come every 1 was laughen wen no one said any thing out loud to be laughing at any thing to begin with?"  
I opened my mind to him and calle out to i saw Neji's moutth drop open making the OOO shape.  
"This is how i communicate." I thought to him  
"Oh . you should have told me this earlier."  
" what does it matter??"i said.  
"The more i no about u that i no the better!!"  
i looked at him and blushed because i was remebering wat had happpened last night. Then i tried to think about somthing else cuze my mind was still connected to his and that meant that he could no wat i was thinken about. But he probably alrweady new because its like an immeadeat transmission between the brains and we were kinda close. I looked away from him and di wat i did best sung a little melody outloud and gazed up at the sky thinken how much i loved nights like thesei also tried to think about something else cuze no tellen where my mind would wander  
"Aditya, dont try to hide ur feelings from me." he thought at me.  
"Neji , just drop it i already know it was probably a one time thing any way." i said out loud to him.  
"Woman ur driving me wild." he thought at me making me drop my mouth open in thought than he remebered i could read his mind. Then he thought to her I'm not looken for a 1 time THING from u i just wanna get a chance to be with u. Can't u tell that this is the most I ever revealed my feelings to any 1."  
this made me think of a poem i had heard long ago. and the words began to flow out my mouth be 4 i culd stop them.  
" When i first met u i was afraid 2 like u.  
And now that i like you im afraid to love you.  
Now that i like u i'm afraid to love u-" i cut my self off the thought and from saying it out loud cuase these indeed were my feelings that i was pouring out and im not used to pouring my feelings out 2 any 1.  
" DAMN IT" i thought 2 my self--" then I cut off the wave I had on.  
CLIFFY ha ha PEOPLE IM SORRY BUT I HAVE to LEAVE OFF SOME Where plus ima tease when I feel like it.


	4. oO who gets freaky?

we set off walken out ofthe village with the merchantsme thinken that my sister could have at least thanked me those stupid fuckers oh well i turned around and then smiled at neji i opened my mout h to say somthing but quikly shut it cursing my self out for being so stupid what the fuck was wrong wit me."DAMN IT" i thought "what the fuck am i thinken i can't show him my true self he wouldn't understand me im noth that fucken easy" I turned away form him and continued looking around because it was still our shift to watch after the merchants me being more quiet and reserved i mean the true opposite of my self while he continued to watch me intently  
"Aditya." neji said quietly. "can u chill and give me a chance to get 2 no u don't cut me off befor our affair begins i just wanna be with you. i dont no what it is but somthing about u draws me to u and i can't help myself. i have wanted 2 say these things for a long time but i never had a chance. so now that were here i want u to just listen to me."  
"Work ur lips fast lover boy cuze i have a feeling that we arent gonna work out so u got a lotta covincen 2 do. i mean rite now i like u more then i should and i really don't no were this will lead."  
"Aditya u will never no how this could go if u dont give it a chance-"  
"Dita, neji ur shift is over it's mami and my shift now. u and neji have the tent 2 urself's 4 now until the mornig get some sleep u 2."  
neji was still processing what my sister said but i took of at the speed of light. I was dressed in my jamies by the time he got in the tent i was under the sheets and almost knocked out cuse he didnt come in till thirty min later.i kept my eyes closed while he undressed tho i was dyin to look cuze truth b told NEJI'S BODY IS FUCKEN i felt some 1 slide into the sheets next to me and i decided to play alittle devious game with him because i reopened my mind channel 2 see wat he was thinken "o she's really sleepennow-"i cut it back decided he wanted 2 get a sneak peak from undere the sheets. So neji pulls up the blanket to seeme in a tight shirt ans extremly short shorts that i usually wear to bed not expecting to b in the same tent with him. That had neji talking out loud.  
"Damn she looks to good in those pj's it should b a crime 2 look dat good." he whispered. i pretended to feel a little breeze and he quikly put the sheet back over uswhile he laid down next to me and here's when i let the games begin.  
I turned his way so that we were face to face breathing heavily (cuz im supposed to b sleep) then i slide my thigh over put my hand on his chest. the his heart beat took off and some 1 was getting quite horny may i say.  
"Damn it" he said "She's 1 of those sleepers who dont stay on 1 side."  
I then rub his manly hood with a smirk in my head.i made myself get on top of him in a stradaling possion and he was still saying damn about a million times under his breath. i felt his hands feelin on my ass but i dealt with it and kept going iput my hand into his boxers while the other handfelt all over his abs. Shit if he's enjoyen it y cant i injoy ti 2 i thought.i felt his body tense up under mine when i took hold of his man i started to pump lightlyand i said his name out loud.i opened a 1 side network into his mind ( meaning i can hear his thought but he cant hear mine).  
"OMG. damn she's fucken killen me i need to wake her up or somthen or im gonna end up busten. DAMN she's killen me."  
neji moaned out loud and i pretended to stir. some how he got me off him and had me on my back and was at the door  
"Aditya i'm goin for a walk."  
"WAIT u cant leave in ur boxers and y are u hard?"  
he blushed iand i laughed at him. i walked towards him and befor he knew it he was on his back.  
"Neji i'm not ready 2 lose my flower yet but i have other ways to please u"  
Neji just looked up at me and pulled my tight shirt off then he looked at my breast enjoying the view.  
i put a sound proof justsu on the tent so we could hear outside but they couldn't hear us inside.  
Neji started to lick my nipple and i turned into putty in his hands i moaned and he smirked.  
"Who's gonna please who again??" he said with a smile . i intended 2 whip rite off his face.  
i pushed him down against the sheets and took off his boxers and i kissed my way down his hard core abbed stomach. I took his man hood and-

SORRY CLIFF HANGER look 4 the next 1 soon lolz

Oh don't forget it's been around a year since they met although I still this is moving fast. I'll rewrite later tho.

Speacil thanx to -sachiko- (Akatsuki no sachiko) you rock


End file.
